SCryEd New Story
by Gigs
Summary: A sequel to Scryed with a couple of new characters, with some good alters.
1. Second Upraising

This is my first story on Scryed. I made it right after the series ended and I wanted it to go on with new characters. So I randomly picked so good names and made a sequel. So Scryed Fans tel me how I did. I wont continue till I get some reviews that are positive or asking me to.

0-----------------------------------------------------------0

S-CRY-Ed

The Second Upraise

The setting is 15 years after Kazuma and Ryuho finished

there battle. Kazuma and Ryuho both returned and then Kazuma

Had Two kids at his surprise they had alter so that could only mean

HOLY would still be after them. After a couple of months after they figured out Alter user that where only Children where causing trouble.

Kazuma and Ryuho go out and try to stop them but they where over whelmed by the numbers and power so they retreaded. 13 years after

all of that happened Kazuma helped teach his children to control there alter. Then one year after that Kazuma and Ryuho Where brought down in battle and retreaded and no one knows where they are so the two brothers started a business to help keep money for there mother. They called there little business The shell bullet brothers and here's where the story begins...

The two brothers where walking to the job they had,"Codey you go over there OK ill go over here OK."The older brother said.The youngest brother is named Codey and the oldest was named Cody."OK gotcha." Codey said.They looked at the foe. He had a huge gun floating beside him,"Um..Is it just me or is that alter called big magnum?"Cody asked,"I think."Codey said. Cody clenched his fist he sacrificed part of the building an armor came over his right arm like a shell then a little propeller spiraled out ward then on his face little spikes formed on the right side of is face and a little in the hair.

"Ok Codey get ready."Cody said."Ok this might be hard."Codey closed his fist then just like his brothers right arm a shell like armor came on his arm, but he had three fin like bullets on his back."Ok lets go!!"they said at the same time.The brothers charged him. The other alter user looked at them,"What do they think there doing charging me straight on like that."The alter user said."Here take this Magnum Charge Blast!!"he said as he shot a greenish red beam at them."Codey now!!"the oldest brother said. They collided there fists and spread a part to avoid the attack."Dive Rider!"The oldest brother screamed."Activate first Bullet!"the youngest yelled.The youngest brother hit the alter gun and destroyed it, Then the oldest got a clear shot at the user.

(Dive Rider is the name of Codys alter but he has an attack that's the name of the alter what it dose is downgrades the alter level of the opponent and get the amount of power that was stored in that form but can only take one move or stat that his opponent can do but only use it for a certain amount of time or only use it once.)

"That was awesome!!"The oldest brother said."Yeah that was cool! The best job yet." Codey said.The brothers headed back to the house to have so rest."Hey Codey do you think 500 yen will get us dinner tonight?"Cody asked."I don't know dinner for the three of us is about 600 yen and the pass tax is 50 yen so probably not."Codey said. The older brother sighed."Where never going to make it at this rate."Cody said.That night the oldest brother gave up his dinner to let the other two eat."Ok this hand is the shell bullet, it crushes every thing.."Cody summoned his alter, then all of a sudden a spot light blinded Cody."Native alter come quiet or die!!' Then an other alter user came up to help."Hey HOLY get the hell out of here or ill make you!" The person looked familiar but Cody couldn't make out what the HOLY member was. Codey looked out the door,"Hey Cody who is it?...O God its HOLY!!"Codey said slamming the door."Zetsuei!!" The HOLY member said.

"NO! Thats Ryuho!!" Cody said,"Why Ryuho!Why!"Then an alter that had a shell type on his right arm like Cody popped up behind Ryuho,"Shocking First Bullet!!"The oldest brother looked at him."Dad..."Cody said almost crying."Ok is that how it is!! then so be it!"Cody screamed as the shell bullet glowed golden."Hey Yian get Codey and my mom out of here and ill take these guys out and they wont bother us again for 500,000 yen!" Cody said."You got your self a deal do it!" Yian said. The two shell bullets collided."Aah you wont win you imposter's!!!"he said. The whips from Zetsuei grabbed Cody by the leg."Nooo!!" Cody lost concentration and his fathers hit went though."AAAaaarr!!" he screamed as the whips picked him up and slammed him down into the building.Then there alters transformed.

The Two people that Looked like Kazuma and Ryuho, watched Cody slowly get up."I wont give up.. You guys aren't the original people!"Cody said as his arm started to glow white and it started to get bigger and armor went over his face, chest,and a little on his left arm.The Ryuho impostor watched and then attacked"Zetsuie! The vigorous Right arm!Bakuryu!!"he said."Shine Brighter!!"kazuma looked up,"Bring it on!!!"he said as his arm glowed and in the center a little hole opened up."Ok! Shell Bullet!!" Cody screamed and dashed toward them.His attack went up against Kazuma's and they were almost equal but Cody Slipped off to the side and nailed Kazuma in the face."Haaaaa! Here I come Ryuho!' Codys attack blasted right though the missle and hit Zetsuie and landed on top a building breathing alittle hard.

The two got up and there alters started to surround the bodys."What they have powerfuler states."Cody said shakeing.The Kazuma imposter hit the ground and launched Cody into the air and then Ryuho teleported right in front of Cody."How are you that fast!!"He said.The imposter made a spare out of his armor and threw it at Cody."No im dead if that hits me...!!"he said. Right befor it hits his brother hit the wepon to the ground,"Lets take these guys on together Cody." The youngest brother said to Cody."You got it little bro."Cody replyed.The imposters rushed them."Codey Get ready! Shell Bullet Blast!!"Cody screamed.The two brothers rushed them at the same time both doing there best attacks.They hit and the imposters attacks broke threw like nothing."No there to strong!"Codey said...To Be Continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So tell me how it was and Ill decide to continue.


	2. Work for it

Chapter 2

Work for it

As the attack was about to hit both the brothers Cody thought to himself. Then he sparked an idea.

"Maybe, we can't defeat them because were not strong enough." Cody thought as the attack hit both him and Codey.

As Yian arrived at his hide out he then placed the mother in a safe area. He then left the building to see a bright light like explosion."What just happened." he then got a bad feeling and thought of Cody and Codey. He was thinking if he would ever see them again or are they going to be alright.

The imposter's stood among the crater and rubble."Mission accomplished, there gone." the Kazuma one said into a phone. They Desmund there alters and walked to the town of the island. The Imposter's where talking about the plan and someone was gathering information the whole time since the two brothers were last seen. There intentions were to bring down the Shell Bullet brothers and build labor camps for the mainlanders could own land over there. The spy thought they were the old heroes of the land but now there corrupt powerful inlanders only wanting money.

Yian walked up to the spy later that day to get the information. He told him everything."Hmm, I see so that's what they were doing... Cody and Codey, are dead." he said looking down.

"Why do we have to hide like this why dose it have to be them attacking us and not some alter user we can send packing." Yian said slamming his fist on the wall. The Spy left shortly and Yian rounded up all the strong alter users that were in the area."Ok guys we need to bring down these powerful alter users, it will not be easy so be prepared to die. That's all I have to say." he said as they all got ready yo attack the two imposter's.

Mean while on the coast of the main land washed up two people. A main lander walked up to see the near death teens on the beach. The man took them back to his house and his wife asked what happened to them. The man replied with nothing to say about them. The next week the oldest brother woke up."Hmm, what happened." he said as he held his head and felt his body in sever pain. The man walked up,"I found you on the beach along with the other one, is he your younger brother or a friend?" he asked and Cody replied with younger brother.

The man asked what happened to them. Cody replied,"I don't really remember, its hazy like we were attacked then we fought back and lost. That's all." he said to the man and his wife. Not much longer after that the younger brother Codey woke up. Cody and Codey talked and tried to comprehend what happened. They had a case of milded amnesia. Soon after that they left the care of the man and women to go out and try to find there Island. So they set out to the city near by to see if they got any leads.

As they walked along Codey asked Cody,"What if we get there and they try to arrest us?" Cody answered his question."We just try and escape that's all." He said. About an hour later a helicopter went over head with a search light. The light fixed on them and a bunch of people dropped around them."Are you two alter users, if you reply with no then show us your passports or ID." the man said. Codey looked at Cody."Hey Codey do as I do just take some of them out and make a run for it ok." Cody whsipered to Codey and Codey nodded. Cody replied to the man,"Yes we are, what of it." he said summoning his Alter. It slowly made his body glow and a black under armor appeared over his body all the way to his neck, then armor covered his chest with his right arm gaining the shell bullet and his left a premature shell bullet. Then the face spikes on the right side of his face. Finally a whip like structure squirmed out of him. He looked up lets see if we cant get through.

Codey summoned his alter. I made his arm split and a shoulder pad placed its self on his shoulder along with armor taking the place of his right arm. Then Three fins popped out on his back. He looked around to pick the people to get through.

The man was frightened."Don't make use use force, you are not aloud here so please we wish not to hurt you..." he smiled,"Open FIRE!!" he yelled as his men did so. The brothers dashed at one direction and forced there way through. They managed to escape but still stayed in there alters till they arrived at the city to get out of any situation... To Be Continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok had trouble uploading this. So tell me how this chapter was so I know what to do next.


	3. Get in Battle Shell Bullet Brothers!

Chapter 3

Get into the Battle Shell Bullet Brothers!

As Cody and Codey raced through the heavy forest Cody kept looking back and seeing no sign of the men he slowed down to conserve energy. As Cody did so, so did Codey. They walk to the city and as they came upon a hill a eerie feeling crossed Codys mind. As they stood on top of the hill Cody and Codey were amazed to see a big lighted city, they have never saw this before nor knew what it sound like. So Cody's propeller on his back started and he said to Codey

"Hey you go on ground since its night Ill go in the air above you ok." he said as Codey nodded and did so.

Cody wasnt even in the air 5 minutes and he wanted to land and have a hot meal but he knew if he did so he would attract attention. As Codey walked through town he was window shopping like crazy on anything in sight. Codey accidentally bumped into a man wearing a suit that said HOLD on it and he wondered why are there HOLD members here. There mom told them that there dad and his friend took HOLY and HOLD down years ago. The man asked to Codey for ID because Codey was still dressed like a native.

"Ummm. Im sorry sir I must have forgotten it..." he said smiling and trying to act innocent

The man just took another look at him and looked at his wanted list and saw that the kid was a native alter that escaped the convoy out side the city so he took the kid by the arm and Codey thought can easily get out of this but I will involve people I dont want to involve so Ill go along..' he said in his mind.

Cody saw the whole thing so he followed in the air to the HOLD headquarters.

"How the hell am I supposed to get in there and get out alive..." he sat and thought.

He then turned off his alter and walked the streets. He was looking for a place that could maybe help him. As he walked by this house that was another HOLD encampment. He saw two women being beaten with whips. Being the ladies man he was he couldn't stand and watch so he summoned his alter and broke in.

"Stop right now Im going to only ask once there coming with me!" he said in an intimidating voice.

The girls looked over at him along with the guy,"and you are?" he asked Cody.

"Well you can call me a normal Native alter user, but just your luck on happens to be in the main land. So you going to let them go or will I have to beat the crap out of you?" he said activating his Shell Bullet.

The man made a run for the other direction and Cody walked up to the girls,"You girls ok, anything hurt?" he asked.

They paused and then one said,"Thank you very much, Im Kanami Yuta." she said looking at his alter and thinking if It could be Kazuma. She ran over to him and said,"Kazukun is that you?" she said.

Cody looked down at the girl,"Ummm, no hes my father. Do you know where my father is?"

She shook her head and looked up. The other girl introduced her self,"Hi Im Mimori Kiryu." she said shaking his hand.

An alarm sounded and Cody looked at the hole,"Well my name is Cody and if we want out we better hurry." he said as they ran out to the streets.

As they roamed the streets Cody told them what he could tell about the island part and then the mess hes in now with his brother in HOLDs hands.

"Why would Kazukun do something like that it makes no sence." Kanami said sitting down.

"Well you guys are in a bad position arnt you?" Mimori said.

"Yes a very bad one and I need help getting him out and we need to go back and get rid of those imposter's once and for all.." he said looking down.

Mimori thought and said,"I can make a plan but you have to go along with it ok" Cody nodded and Kanami looked up to listen.

While she told the plan Cody listened.

Meanwhile at the HOLD jail general population Codey was keeping to him self till a man came up to assault him and Codey was knocked to the ground. If he summoned his alter he would get in trouble so he just tried to fight the man himself. Codey and the man got prolonged jail sentence for assault and so fourth. As Codey was being walked back to the Cell he saw a man that looked like Cody at the desk..

"Hey is that Cody, CODY!!! Over here!!" he said as the man looked at it was Cody.

Cody smiled and the girls yelled out "plan B Cody!!" Cody grinned evilly and Summoned his alter.

Cody then punched the desk destroying it and leaping over to Codey punching the guy out beside him."Codey lets go we need to get out of here FAST!" he yelled breaking the cuffs off Codey. They ran out side with the girls behind them and then they saw a road block with capture nets and everything was being pulled out to stop them..

"Well what do we have here you want the Shell Bullet brothers that bad!!" Cody said as Codey walked up beside him. "Ready Codey, were going to show them how the Shell Bullet brothers take on a big threat." Cody and Codey told the girls to take there hands and with there others they activated there attacks. They blast right through the defence racing out to the mountains even farther away from there island.

Back at HOLD they looked back to see a alter user come out with floating balls around him,"Which direction?" he asked and the men pointed to the mountains. So he started for there...TO BE CONTINUED...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok please rate, sorry for the long update had a martail arts tournament and stuff so yeah enjoy and please comment so I know what to do next. Also sorry about the wierd format of the story I had to use a diffrent thing than word and yes I dont have microsoft word or anything with spell check so yeah enjoy.  
.


End file.
